


Phonecall

by JaceRMontague



Series: 30k in 30 days [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceRMontague/pseuds/JaceRMontague
Summary: Emma, Regina and their new born son are woken up as soon as the sunrises by a phonecall that ends up lasting two hours.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi-chap if you guys would like it to be

Emma was sat on the sofa, yawning at the early morning and the lack of sleep. Her legs drawn up against her chest with her head resting against her knee caps one hand wrapped   around her knees as the other was rocking the handle of the Moses basket their new born son was lying in as she watched as her wife paced back and forth in her office, the middle of a major call. Emma couldn’t help but to keep glancing away from her stressed out wife to the sleeping little boy beside her. She knew he was there and that he wasn’t going anywhere but he was new and precious and hers and Regina’s and she loved him so much and couldn’t stop her mind and her eyes from drifting back to the baby.

Emma looked back to her wife. She didn’t know what the call was about but it whatever it was had kept Regina on the phone for an hour and a half despite it being not even twenty past eight, and was clearly stressing Regina. Emma took in the appearance of her wife; the nails of her free hand pressing into the soft flesh of her palm and her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she listened to whoever was on the other end of the line. She wanted nothing more than to go next door and take the phone from Regina’s hand, hang up on whoever was annoying her and wrap her arms around the brunette’s waist and hold her until she’d calmed down. But she couldn’t. Because the last time she’d done that she’d hung up the phone just mere seconds before Regina was about to close a deal with a major client and had started a blazing row between herself and the brunette. It had lasted two days and ended with Emma swearing that she would never hang up Regina’s phone without good reason again.

And so, Emma stayed where she was sitting, watching as Regina’s hand alternated between clenching and unclenching, and pulling at her hair. She had to give it to her wife; Regina was incredibly skilled at sounding calm despite being stressed. It was no different now – Even though Emma was determined that Regina would have crescent shaped red marks in her palm for the rest of the day, the woman hadn’t gotten any louder than her usual business meeting tone.

She heard their son whimper a little and looked back at their son just as he was waking up. She grinned and scooped him up, holding him close to her and rocking him slightly as she moved to the kitchen to heat up some formula in time for his feeding.  As she passed the office door she briefly contemplated going in there but decided that she’d nothing but aggravate Regina further ‘and anyway,’ she thought to herself ‘little man will be hungry in a minute.’ And so, she continued into the kitchen and heated the formula for the baby while turning the coffee machine on and pouring a mug for both Regina and herself, hers in a travel mug because she knew she wouldn’t be drinking it until the baby had had his milk and that could be a while.

Once the bottle was prepared she placed both the bottle and the travel mug into the pocket of the hoodie she was wearing, ensuring they wouldn’t leak and picked up the mug of coffee she had made for Regina. She got to the office door, thankful that Regina had left it ever so slightly open which meant that Emma didn’t have to knock and interrupt Regina’s conversation.  Emma pushed the door open with her foot and then walked to the desk where she placed the coffee down before turning to face Regina, who was watching Emma and their son with a soft smile. She mouthed a ‘thank you’ at Emma with a nod to the steaming coffee.

‘Are we alright to stay in here?’ Emma whispered, not wanting to intrude if her wife was in the middle of being a kick-ass corporate lawyer who was meant to be on maternity leave but could barely get through an hour without one of the people she’d left in charge ringing her asking for help. She usually turned her phone off but it was this phone call that had woken them all up that morning and so she had answered it without looking at the caller ID to have a go at whoever was on the line for waking up her family and not knowing that before nine am is never an appropriate time to ring her personal number.

Regina nodded ‘of course’ she mouthed silently her smile becoming wider.

She moved forwards and pressed a kiss to Emma’s cheek and their sons head as Emma sat down in Regina’s oversized leather chair, pulling the bottle and travel mug out of her pocket and placed them on the dark wood desk. Emma grinned and talked softly to the baby before feeding him.

Regina perched on the edge of her desk, smiling at her family – at the two people she loved more than life itself - despite having the drone of someone, who apparently hadn’t paused for breath since Emma had walked into the office, in her ear.

Emma looked at her wife as she sat on the corner of the desk and couldn’t help but notice that Regina like this, pyjama clad and make-up free, gentle and smiling at people she loved was the exact opposite to how she had been when the two had met nearly five years ago when Emma had been sat on the chair at the other side of the desk in Regina’s actual office in the city and Regina was sitting  on the edge of the desk there, in a perfectly tailored pantsuit, make up that looked as if Regina had had a make-up artists apply it. Which she had - she’d been at a photoshoot for an article about up-and-coming powerful women in New York City that morning and had gone straight from the shoot to her office for a meeting for a dithering, distracting blonde with shining green eyes who had clearly formed an instant thing for Regina if the blush on her cheeks as she spoke had anything to do with it. Not that Regina could say much about it. She’d been the exact same for Emma. Regina had spent their first meeting sitting on the edge of her desk, intimidating and insulting Emma and fixing Emma with a glare that genuinely sent chills down Emma’s spine.

As she sat there in Regina’s seat, feeding their son, Emma couldn’t believe her luck that she had managed to wear down that sharp woman who had tried to scare her into this soft woman who whispered ‘I love you’ into the darkness of their bedroom in the early hours when the two of them were wrapped around one another, the woman who had taken long lunches from work to spend them with Emma in the blonde’s studio across town eating picnics on the studio floor, the woman had driven cross-country with Emma from new York to California just so that she could propose in Emma’s favourite place, the woman who cried until she had no eye makeup left when their baby was born and when she held him for the first time and again when they bought him home from the hospital.

After twenty minutes Emma was rubbing circles on the baby’s back as she burped him. The most Regina had said on the phone were a few yesses and nos. She was sounding defeated and Emma wanted to know who was on the other end of the phone. Just as Emma was gently wiping the baby’s face Regina hung up the phone. She breathed a sigh of relief and rolled her neck. Emma stood, their son almost asleep in the crook of her right arm as she took Regina’s hand into her own and gently rubbed circles on the nail marks on Regina’s palm. The brunette had almost drawn blood.

‘Who was on the phone?’ Emma asked softly, whoever it was Regina hated them.

‘Mother.’

Emma spluttered in shock.

‘What?!’ she asked, not wanting to wake the baby but not being able to conceal her shock.

‘Yeah. Almost five years of absolute radio silence and now she wants to visit.’

Emma actually found herself at a loss for words.

Regina met her wife’s wide eyes and chuckled at the expression on the blonde’s face.

‘That’s why I was on the phone so long. I couldn’t just hang up or she would have just turned up regardless. So, I tried – and failed - to talk her out of it. I managed to hold her off though.’ Looking away from Emma’s eyes to their little boy and smiling once more.

‘And?’

‘She’ll be here on Friday.’

‘I thought you said you held her off?’ Emma laughed

‘You’ve met my mother. There’s iron cast poles less stubborn than her. She was meant to be here in two hours. Two days is a godsend.’

Emma moved her hand from Regina’s hand to her chin, tilting the brunette’s head so that they were meeting one another’s eyes again. Emma could see in Regina’s eyes how worried she was about meeting her mother for the first time since she and Emma had announced that they were a couple. The phone call that had woken the Swan-Mills household had been the first words exchanged between Regina her mother since Regina had told her mother if she wasn’t going to accept Emma then she wasn’t going to be in Regina’s life.

Cora hadn’t accepted Emma, hadn’t spoken to her daughter, hadn’t even sent a Christmas card. She probably wouldn’t have turned up to the wedding if she had been invited.

‘Why now?’ Emma asked.

‘She wants to meet her grandson, who, by the way, she is thoroughly pissed hasn’t got a name yet.’

‘Who’d have guessed our indecisiveness would have a silver lining?’ Emma asked with a cheeky grin, determined to lift Regina’s spirits even just a little bit.

Regina laughed softly and Emma saw the tiniest bit of worry leave Regina’s eyes, she was pleased she could make Regina laugh.

Regina reached out and Emma gently passed the sleeping child to his mother who instantly held him close to her.

‘How did she even find out about him?’  Emma asked quietly, taking a seat beside Regina on the desk, pulling her travel mug towards her and then taking a sip of her coffee before placing her head against Regina’s shoulder.

‘Kat, I believe.’  Regina replied ‘She told her mother and swore her mother not to tell Cora but she told her accountant who told a friend who told a friend who told a friend who happened to be Cora.’

‘That’s a lot of steps between your mother and us.’ Emma observed.

‘You think there should be less.’ It wasn’t a question. It was a statement, almost accusatory in its tone.

‘No, no, of course not, if she doesn’t make you happy – which she doesn’t - you’re allowed to have six people between you and her. It was just an observation. You don’t have to love your family if they’re not good for you. Which she isn’t.’

Regina thought this over for a second before Emma felt the brunette tense under her head.

‘What’s wrong, Gi?’ Emma asked quietly, really quite concerned about Regina.

‘Do you think they’ll ever be six people between us and this one?’ Regina asked, nodding ever so slightly to the tiny baby in her arms.

‘No. Never. We will always be here for our son, always going to help him and support him until we’re old and grey and there’s a van driving us to senior’s bingo on Wednesday evenings so we can be home for our sensible 9pm bedtime.’  Emma said, completely deadpan.

Regina burst out laughing.

‘I love you.’ Regina said, pressing a kiss to Emma’s head; the only part of the blonde she could reach seeing as Emma’s head was still resting on Regina’s shoulder.

‘I love you, too, Gina.’ Emma whispered.

 

That night the Swan-Mills’ were all in their bedroom, the baby fast asleep in his Moses basket next to his mothers’ bed. Emma and Regina were curled up in the middle of the bed, holding one another close.

‘I’ve been thinking’ Emma whispered into the dim bedroom that was lit only by one of the reading laps.

‘Did it hurt?’ Regina asked with a mischievous grin.

‘Don’t be rude!’ Emma exclaimed with a laugh even though she was attempting to feign shock and anger.

Regina only laughed.

‘No, but being serious for a second’ Emma started. ‘I was thinking about your mother, right?’

Regina stopped laughing.

‘And it pisses me off that she’s not supportive and she’s rude and all in all she’s just one massive dick and that I’m glad that you realised that she’s toxic and kept her away even though I know how hard it is to want a mom.’

‘Where are you going with this, Em?’

‘So after I stopped thinking about your mother, I started thinking about your father and how he would have been so proud of you and how he wouldn’t have rung you first thing in the morning to visit his grandson because he wouldn’t need to. He’d just show up and that’d be okay.’

‘Emma. I still don’t see what this has to do with anything,’ Regina said.

‘The one person – besides me and our kid, of course – who is so proud of you, is your father.’

‘You think he’d be proud of me?’ Regina whispered.

‘I think he is proud of you. Looking down and grinning at how you deal with everything in life and that you work your ass off and you even managed to stay calm despite having your mother on the phone for more than two hours.’

Regina grinned and pressed a butterfly kiss against Emma’s lips before pulling away once more.

‘So I was thinking,’ Emma continued ‘That perhaps, if you’d like to, that we could call our little boy Henry?’ Emma asked softly.

She felt Regina smile and nod beside her and then after a moment or two Regina broke the silence they had fallen into.

‘I’d love that.’ She whispered.

Emma held Regina close and the two began to drift into sleep, hoping to sleep for at least a little before Henry woke up for his feed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm really sorry I missed two days; it was a mixture of being in over my head with college (though i met the deadline which is awesome), being thoroughly exhausted and a family member going into hospital on friday (they're back out and we think everything's okay so thats awesome too.)
> 
> I will post two stories to make up for it at some point, possibly this week because im not in college this week. 
> 
> I hope that you're all good,


End file.
